Saiyan X Hunter
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: Because of a mishap at capsule corp Gohan has entered the realm of hunters! What will happen and what kind of events will unfold during his journey with Gon and Killua
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: First fanfic so reviews please!

Disclaimer: I do not own hunter X hunter or DBZ

A few weeks after Gohan had just finished his fight with cell, Bulma called him over for lunch and she had something else in mind too…

When Gohan arrived, Bulma immediately called him over to the lab. "Oh Gohan! Could you come here for a second please!"

"Sure thing!" he replied "Whaddaya want me for?"

" I just wanted to show you my latest creation! The Dimensional hopper!" She exclaimed "It allows you to travel between dimensions however its still in its testing phases…and I am about to test it!" she grinned

Gohan was speechless, first a time machine now this?! As Bulma started up the machine, the machine made a purring sound. At that instant, a small gateway of swirls formed, Gohan being the curious saiyan, went too close and when Bulma realized this she shouted "WATCH OUT!" Gohan jumped a little bit too near and got sucked in.

Immediately the portal went critical and was about to explode before pulled the wires out and restablized it _"I can't risk the entire west city just for gohan"_ she thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was free falling through what seemed liked an endless rainbow tunnel until for what seemed like eternity he saw light….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little boy 12 years old in green clothes walked through Whale Island carry a big fish and whistling in a happy tune. He thought _"I caught the king of the lake Mito-san will definitely allow me to go to the Hunter exams!"_

At that instant, the sky all around became dark as thunder clouds covered the sky, suddenly a large hole within the clouds and a mighty bright light was shone from above followed by a streak of light falling on the ground near where the boy was standing. "BOOM!" The sound echoed as the 'meteorite' fell from the sky.

The curious young boy went to investigate and was surprised to find a boy no less than 12 within the crater badly injured. At this moment, the boy hastily carried him to his home thinking _"I have to help him!"_

Upon reaching home, he heard a voice "Welcome home Gon!" "No time Aunt Mito! Please help him!" aunt mito saw the badly bruised boy and immediately tended to his wounds and laid him on the bed.

At dinner, Gon said "Aunt Mito! I almost forgot I caught the King of the Lake! Can I please take the hunter exams now? Please please please!" "Alright fine you can go rest well tonight ok?" "W-what's the hunter exams?" a voice from behind called.

Both Gon and Aunt Mito darted their heads behind to the source of the source of the voice. Gohan sheepishly smiled and said "Hi! I'm Gohan nice to meet you" Aunt Mito invited him to sit down at dinner and Gohan politely sat. "Hi I'm Gon! And this is my Aunt Mito! So, where did you come from? What was the huge light and what…." Gon rapidly fired questions at Gohan. "Now now Gon calm down our guest here just woke up from his sleep. So Gohan first things first, where did you come from?" _"Well I can't say I'm from another dimension can I it would freak them out…"_ Gohan thought. "Well I'm from a very faraway place…."he said.

"BUT YOU FELL FROM THE SKY!" Gon and Mito said in unison.

" _Guess there is no hiding it now…"_ Gohan thought " Alright I will explain everything but u cannot say it to anyone else ok?" "understood" Both of them said.

After explaining everything in detail both Gon and Mito were shocked to say the least. Finally Gohan asked " What's the Hunter exam?" Gon and Mito explained their dimensions traditions and currency and what a hunter is immediately Gohan was excited and wanted to follow Gon to the hunter exams.

"Well its getting late now… If you want to make it to the hunter exams you better go to bed now." "Alright good night!" both boys said. As they lay in their beds they thought _"This is going to be exciting!"_

A/N :Well that was chapter one plz tell me how I should improve on the next one!


	2. Chapter 2: New Combrades

Saiyan X Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or hunter X hunter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

This is not a yaoi fanfic

The power levels in the dbz world and hunter X hunter world differ vastly I know that so how do you think of this? Changes will be applied if reviews think that gohan is too depowered

Gohan(base) 10%= Hisoka

Gohan(base) 25%= illumi(assuming he is much more powerful than Hisoka)

Gohan(base) 50%= All phantom troupe members power combined

Gohan(base) 75%= Kite

Gohan(base) 100%= Silvia zoldyck

Gohan(SSJ) 20%= The royal guards power individually

Gohan(SSJ) 40%= royal guards power combined

Gohan(SSJ)60%= Zodiacs individually

Gohan (SSJ)80%=Zodiacs combined

Gohan (SSJ)100%= Netero

Gohan(SSJ2) 20%= Chimera ant king

Gohan(SSJ2) 20% and beyond= Strongest in the entire hunter universe

Anyway back to the Story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dbz universe~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU DID WHAT!" Chichi exclaimed "I-It was an accident! Please forgive me!" Bulma pleaded "Hmph the kakarott's son is in some other world SO WHAT? He can defend himself and has the proper training! WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED FOR WOMAN!" Vegeta said. Immediately the sound of a metal clanging onto someone's head reverberated around the room and Vegeta was seen on the floor. _"Oh Gohan I hope your okay…"_ Chichi thought

"Hey wait we could use the dragonballs to bring Gohan back!" Bulma said Immediately a devilish grin broke out on chichi's face as she barked orders for all the z fighters to look for the dragonballs…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter Universe~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon and Gohan were on the boat towards the hunter exams when all of a sudden a huge storm hit and most of the participants became seasick…

"Here is some water" gon said as bothe boys helped out passengers on the boat. Only 2 were not affected a man in a suit carrying a suitcase laid on a hammock sleeping and a blonde boy wearing traditional blue and yellow kurta clothes. Suddenly, the door opened and a young ship crew member told them that the captain wanted to see them.

"So all of u are the last ones standing. Mind telling me who you are and why you are participating in the hunter exam?" the captain asks "I'm Gon. My father was a great hunter and I aspire to be like him! That's why I want to take the hunter exam!" _"So he is Ging's son eh? This year is going to be exciting."_ the captain thought "What about you?" he pointed to Gohan. "I'm Gohan and I'm here…for fun I guess."

" _He seems interesting I can tell he will be one to look out for."_ The captain thought "Hey! Why are you telling him the reason you're here? He has no business in this! Furthermore he is untrustable!" the man in a black suit said "I agree" the blonde said "I see… Hey you! Tell the hunter association we have 2 more dropouts this year!" the captain shouted to his crewmates. "WHAT! YOU'RE WITH THE HUNTER ASSOCIATION?" All of them said in unison "Hmph you got that right. The association can't just pick any Tom Dick or Harry on the street and allow them to participate in the official hunter exam. You could say we are the people who cut off unwanted fats off the meat. Now if you'll excuse me…"the captain was walking away until "WAIT! Fine I will tell you who I am and why I am here. I am Leorio and I joined for money, these hunter licences are worth over billions and I need money anyway." The guy in a black suit said "I'm Kurapika and many years ago my entire clan was slaughtered by the phantom troupe just for our special Kurta eyes… and I want revenge!" the blonde said

"Well of course they would if I were them I would do the same! Money is everything in this world!" Leorio retorted "Take. That. Back. Right. Now!" Kurapika said with a deathly tone "Hmph you want to fight? Lets go out then." Both of them stormed out. "Hey wait can't we jus-"Gon was cut off while Gohan said "Its better to let them settle their differences come on lets go out to make sure they don't go too far" Gohan grinned Gon happily agreed and walked out to find them.

Rain fell in sheets and the winds roared as the boat threatened to topple over any second both Kurapika and Leorio stood off with each other glaring as they did just as they were about to fight, a crewman was knocked overboard as Kurapika Leorio and Gon tried to help him but failed miserably. There was complete silence for a moment until they saw Gohan flying above shouting "Heyyyy! I got him don't worry!" everyone was shocked and stunned _"He can fly?!"_ Everyone thought simultaneously. "NO WAY! GOHAN THAT WAS SO COOOOOL CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO FLY? PLEASEEEEEE?" Gon pleaded the demisayian. "Sure" Gohan grinned "YAY!" Gon exclaimed overjoyed. Currently both Leorio and Kurapika were shocked and were sorry for what they did and apologised to each other. The trip went on smoothly and they eventually reached a village.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Killua

Saiyan X Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Hunter x hunter

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well the captain said we should go to the mountain for the location of the hunter exams…" Gon kurapika and Gohan said "Hmph I don't trust him, I heard there was a bus that will take us straight through to the hunter exams!" Leorio retorted. "Well do what you want but we are gonna go to the mountains" Gon said as all three of them walked away while Leorio who was on the verge of walking the opposite direction overheard "The bus to the hunter exams was a farce I heard many hunters got disqualified for that." Upon hearing this Leorio ran at top speed to catch up with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to village~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this village is deserted there is no one around" Kurapika said "Wrong. There are people they are hiding and I can sense them." "Sense them?! Are u a dog or something?!" Gon asked jokingly "Gon I can sense energies for a mile away one of the techniques you will be learning soon enough after training with me." Gohan said Gon just looked in awe at his soon to be sensei when suddenly Gohan tensed up and got into fighting stance. At the same time an old lady with her lackeys carrying a stand of some sort walked out. "Exciting…exciting… 2 CHOICE POP QUIZ!" she said and everyone facepalmed _"A pop quiz? I can do this its easy."_ Gohan thought " Here are the rules I will give you one question and you must tell me the correct answer. You only have one choice and if one person answers… I will assume that it is either the 4 of you fail or pass." The lady explained.

Leorio complained and complained until… "Hey! If you are just gonna sit there complaining. Let me go first!" a man appeared behind them and shouted rather uncaringly. "WHY YOU!" Leorio was about to punch the person but Gohan tapped on his shoulder and shook his head winking at him. By then Leorio understood and let the man go first.

The man walked past them and took the quiz. "Question! If you could only save one person, your mother or your lover? Who would you save?" _"T-that's INSANE!"_ Everyone thought "Hmph I would save my mother as mother's are irreplaceable."The man said rather confidently. The old woman just allowed him to pass through. Now its your turn.

After everything, they eventually found the answer to be silence however in the process Leorio threw a metal pipe at the old lady but he missed and hit Gohan instead however instead of gohan's head being bruised, the metal pipe broke into 2. _"N-no way…"_ everyone thought Everyone was stunned shocked to say the least and was wondering how strong gohan actually is… The old lady let them through another way and into a strange forest…

'Beware of magical beasts' was what signs all over the forest read "Man there sure are a lot of these huh?" Gohan said "I wonder what they mean?" talking to no one in particular. "Hey! Look look! What's that?" Gon asked a hut was found in the middle of the forest and our 4 heroes went to check it out. When they knocked there was no answer so they let themselves in only to see 2 people on the ground, the house wrecked and a shadow of a magical beast running out the window.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Take care of them! Me and Gon will catch him!" Gohan said "Who made you the boss?" Leorio asked slightly irritated Gohan just took off at bullet speed and disappeared as if he was not there. "Wait up Gohan!" Gon said while trying to catch the demi sayian.

" _Heh I should have lost them already"_ the magical beast thought. Just then an invisible force knocked the beast sky high and knocked him back down to the ground. "What was that?!" he said. Suddenly Gohan landed in front of him and steeled his eyes "Who are you and why are you hurting them!" he said "Why you little" the beast said as he ran off Gohan jus simply flew at light speed and delivered a right kick to the beast's head as the beast flew Gohan was about to continue his onslaught when all of a sudden he stopped and asked "Wait… where is the other one? You are not him." "What do you mean I am him!" the beast said "Well not really your voice is higher and I should have bruised you in the eye but u don't even have a scratch." The magical beast just laughed and called "Oi Kiriko come down here! How long has it been since someone could tell us apart? Hahaha well we are your guides for this part and you have passed the test! You can go for the hunter exam."

Gohan immediately relaxed and laughed too, suddenly out of nowhere Gon came out of the bushes and wanted to land at where they were but overshot and went over the cliff. "Gon!" Gohan shouted as he flew to catch him. "Hehe thanks Gohan!" Gon said "You could have died!" Gohan retorted Gon sheepishly smiled and apologized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to the hut~~~~~~~~~~~~

All four kirikos and soon-to-be hunters stood there as they waited to be graded. "Leorio, you passed because you dressed my wounds quicker than any doctor would. Kurapika, you passed because you are observant and deduced that something was off. Gohan, your inhuman speed and strength as well as deduction of clues made u outstanding, you pass as well. Gon you were fast as well and could also tell the difference between us, you passed as well." Kiriko said

Then all of them were taken to the hunter site, in mid air, Gon asked Gohan "Hey, when can you train me how to fly?" "how about when we get to the hunter examination site?" Gohan said Gon agreed

When they arrived Gohan could smell the meat and food that made him drool suddenly, his stomach growled so loud that the entire restaurant stared at him. "Heh, sorry." Gohan said Gon, kurapika and Leorio were shocked yet again at how his stomach could make such a loud sound. Kurapika suddenly thought _"His strength,speed,appetite and power are not that of a normal human being… could he be… an alien…?"_ Kurapika suddenly got suspicious and became wary of Gohan.

Kiriko told the chef "Excuse me, could I have the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for four?" "How would you like them done? "Grilled over a low flame until cooked." The chef pointed them towards a room and kiriko asked them to sit and wait while the food was getting ready. "Ok Gon now is the perfect time to teach you how to fly."Gohan said "Really?"Gon happily asked "Yes now sit down and I will teach you" Gohan said "Well first of all I use KI it is a spiritual energy that everyone has inside of them and its powers can be used for very detructive things. Now then to fly, you have to find your KI. To find your KI you have to sit and meditate. Imagine your energy flowing from your stomach area to your palm and focus it there." Gohan showed a demonstration and a KI ball appeared in his hand "Ok now you try" All three of them sat down and tried to do it Kurapika and Leorio could not feel anything. Leorio said "THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" Meanwhile Gon was fully concentrated on doing it right when suddenly the room moved and shooked. The number on top kept changing and decreasing. "Seems like we are in an elevator" Gohan said. Soon after the door opened and they entered the sea of people inside this cave.

Gohan called Gon to practise his meditation at one corner while waiting for the exam to start. _"This air,this feeling, it is really tense in here huh? I guess the hunter exams are a big deal."_ Gohan thought suddenly a man wearing blue and black clothes came over to greet them. "Ah hello there! I haven't seen you around here before your new right? Well this is my 34th time taking this name is Tonpa by the way." "My name is Gohan that's Leorio Gon and Kurapika!" gohan said "What nice name's you have well here you go!" Tonpa offered a can drink "A toast to our friendship!" Just as Gohan was about to drink it suddenly he heard… "Well there he goes again doing the same thing for the past 34 years, Tonpa the rookie crusher." Gohan heard this and immediately warned his friends not to drink from it as he exposed Tonpa. "Well looks like you figured me out heh heh heh watch your back." Tonpa's immediately changed and became very evil like. Kurapika said "I knew something was up." Gon spit out the drink while Leorio just threw the can away. Gon returned to meditating while the rest went back to doing their own thing. Meanwhile Gohan looked around to find strong opponents he had singled out 3 of the strongest a red haired man who had evil eyes and a teardrop shaped tattoo below his eye. A man who had needles poking out from every direction of his head. And a white haired boy who was busy drinking Tonpa's poisoned drinks can after can.

Gohan decided to warn the white haired boy, "Hey you know those drinks are poisoned right?" Gohan asked "Yep! But I'm immune to poison!" the boy said _"Immune to poison?! He must have gone through one hell of a training to achieve that!"_ Gohan thought _" I need to know more about him!"_ "Say… How old are you?" the boy asked "I'm 12!" Gohan replied "what about you?" "Me too! Oh and the name's Killua by the way!" "Hehe I'm Gohan!" Gohan said back.

"Hey! Gohan!" a voice from behind called, "look look I did it I did it!" Gon said between breaths showing him the yellow KI ball he made. "Great job Gon!"Gohan said "Hey what's that?" Killua asked before Gohan could answer Gon said "Hi I'm Gon! And this is a ball of Ki! I'm learning how to fly from him!" He said as he pointed to Gohan. "YOU CAN FLY?!"Killua exclaimed "Think you could teach me?" Gohan inwardly sighed and said "Sure why not? And yes I can fly" He said as he was levitating a few inches of the ground. _"Maybe this ki of his could be the key to me being the best assassin in the world!"_ Killua thought. " Ok so let's get started then!" Killua jumped up and down excitedly. Just as Gohan was about to continue suddenly a man appeared and said "I am Satotz and I'm your examiner for the first phase."

A/N: Whoooo! Finally done! Please review and as for pairing gohan could you guys give me some ideas? Thanks coz I rlly don't know who I should pair with him! Well then until next time fellow readers!

~~~Ashdakillerz~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Phase one madness

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N : Thanks to all of you for the views and reviews! If there is anything wrong in the fanfic please tell me and I will make amends!

Now then, on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am Satotz and I am your examiner for the first phase of the hunter exam." Satotz said. "The objective here is simple. Follow me to the second phase of the hunter exam. If you do not feel up to it leave now." No one left of course

" _Following? Should be easy enough! Maybe a little bit too easy… there is a catch to this.."_ Gohan thought for awhile "Gohan! Hey! Gohannnnnn!" Gon called "The exam has already started! He is running now!" Gohan got woken back to reality as he saw both Killua and Gon standing and waiting for him to run with them. "Sorry sorry! Now then lets go!" Gohan apologized. "Well guess I'm gonna start with this." Killua said as he whipped out a skateboard and rode on it to catch up with the rest. "Let's go! Gon!" Gohan said "Ok!" Gon smiled as he ran with him

As they were running the Leorio suddenly saw them and shouted " HEY! WHITE HAIRED KID DON'T USE THE SKATEBOARD! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE HUNTER EXAMS!" "Why should I not use the board?" Killua retorted "This is a perseverance test idiot!" "Well not exactly, he simply told us to follow him." Gohan cut in. "Hey, which side are you on eh?" Leorio said. "All right all right… I'll get rid of the board if that makes you happier. Besides, I wanna race with Gon." Killua flipped the board up and landed on the ground while grabbing the board. "Ready Gon? 1…2…3!" killua said as he took off leaving Gon in the dust. "Hey Killua! No fair!" Gon said as he sped off after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip 6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the hunter applicants either gave up or dropped dead on the floor. Only a handful were able to still run Kurapika and Leorio were lagging behind but were still able to run while Gon, Killua and Gohan were all the way in front. Gohan was not even breaking a sweat.

" _We have been running for about 6 hours now at my current pace is 10km/s we should have run about 60 km by now."_ Gohan thought. He suddenly saw a spiral a steps heading upwards "Hey Gon! Killua! There are some steps up ahead pace yourselves alright?" Gohan said Both of them nodded and continued to race.

After awhile Gohan saw light _"We are nearing the end soon!"_ Gohan thought, he decided to run ahead of Satotz to survey the surrounding area. The moment he ran ahead, Satotz was shocked to say the least _"He ran past me with ease… no one has done that before, he'll be one to watch."_ Satotz thought

When Gohan went out, he saw a forest with a thick fog blocking his vision. "Swindlers Swamp…is the name of this place. It has taken many lives before if your not careful, you might die" Gohan turned around to see Satotz coming out from the tunnel. "Well we shall wait here for the rest to arrive." Satotz said Suddenly both Gon and Killua ran out at the same time and shouted "I Win!" Both of them stared at each other and bickered until they finally asked Gohan "Who won? Me or Killua/Gon?" " Well it was a tie… both of you crossed at the same time." Gohan replied. "AW MAN!" both of them said

When all of the participants have gathered Satotz was explain the next part of phase one when suddenly, another replica of Satotz with 2 severed arms walked in and shouted " HE IS NOT REAL I AM LOOK AT WHAT THAT MONSTER DID TO ME!" "Hn, he is fake" Gohan muttered just loud enough that Gon and Killua could hear. Everyone argued when suddenly 6 cards came flying in the air 3 at the real one and 3 at the fake one. Satotz caught them with ease but the fake one instantly died. Suddenly, Gohan shouted "Hey! What's the big idea? You could have killed him!" "Hm? That weak attack? No my dear Gohan it could not have, I threw my cards at a power that only the real Satotz could catch, the fake one didn't stand a chance." He said "H-how do you know my name?" Gohan asked rather skeptically. " I overheard it from just now when you were introducing yourself to that cute little boy there" He said as he licked his lips and pointed at Killua. Both killua and Gohan could feel the creepiness in his voice and shuddered. _"He's too creepy!"_ Gohan thought "Alright that's enough! Let's just continue the exam as planned and head to phase 2." Satotz calmly said. "Now then follow me!"

"Who was that Killua?" Gohan asked "That was Hisoka, last year he took the exam and failed because he killed an examiner in the process." Killua said "Killed?!" Both Gon and Gohan said. "Yep killed! So we should be careful of him." Killua said. Suddenly Gohan stooped mid-way. "Whats wrong Go-" Gon got cut off as Gohan grabbed both Gon and killua by the waist and flew up. At the same moment, a giant frog leapt out of nowhere mouth wide open and ready to eat them. However Gohan flew quite high and placed killua and gon on a tree as gohan fired a ki blast at the creature to scare him off.

Gohan brought them back down on the ground and that was when he noticed bothe Gon and Killua looking at him with admiring eyes. "THAT WAS SO COOOOL! Are we gonna learn that? Huh? HUH?" Gon and Killua both said. "Yes you are" Gohan said "What I just did are ki based attacks and they are a force to be reckoned with." _"With that, I can learn how to defend myself against my family of assassins when they find me again!"_ Killua thought.

Suddenly, Gohan's face became serious, as he looked to another direction. "Gon, Killua go ahead without me, I have something to take care of." He said with an icy edge in his voice Gon and Killua after hearing this, were kind of scared and agreed to go on. Gohan flew there as fast as he could _"Please make it in time!"_ He thought

"Kill him! We can thin out the competition like this! Hisoka can't defeat us all at once!" one of the competitors said "Hm? You defeat me? I don't think so…" Hisoka taunted as the men charged at him. In a flash Hisoka whipped out a card and sliced through all 4 men at once. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio were spotted by Hisoka "Oh? You want to play to? Lets go then." Hisoka than ran to them Leorio and Kurapika went in opposite directions Hisoka chased Leorio with ease and just as he was about to cut him down, a sudden force stopped the card Hisoka was holding and Hisoka flinched.

"Leorio, run. Now." Gohan said with steel in his voice. Leorio had no obligations and ran away. "So, Gohan what brings you here?" Hisoka asked. "Why you! You almost killed my friend and now you so casually ask me about why I am here?! You sicken me!" Gohan shouted "So you want to fight then? Ok then, let's go!" Hisoka threw 6 cards at gohan. Gohan just simply vanished and reappeared behind Hisoka and gave a roundhouse kick to Hisoka. Hisoka smiled as he flew and whispered "Bungee gum" all the cards flew back at Gohan. Immediately Gohan fired a ki blast at them and the cards smoked and burned inches away from Gohan. "Give me your all Hisoka. If not, you can't beat me." Gohan taunted Hisoka smiled and said "Watch out." As 4 big boulders came crashing down on Gohan. "Another weak one" Hisoka said. Just as he was about to walk away, a light was shone within the boulders and coming out unscathed was Son Gohan. _"W-what? No way!"_ Hisoka thought "My turn." Gohan simply said as he threw a barrage of punches at Hisoka and he ended the combo with a kick to the face as it launched Hisoka into the air.

"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan said as the technique reached Hisoka and blew him away as a great light engulfed the entire area for a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gon and Killua~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally reached the destination of the second phase when all of a sudden the earth itself shook and a mighty explosion heard as a bright light shone in a distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~

When the dust settled the trees and what was left of the ground was nothing but a crater and Hisoka was in the middle of it badly injured. " So you managed to survive." Gohan said as Hisoka flinched from hearing his voice. "Ha to think that you thought you could kill me. Back then I was just using 10% of my full power and you could not even lay a finger on me." Gohan proudly said. "I was not serious back then, lets hold this off until next time alright dear Gohan? You were unexpectedly strong of course you caught me off guard. But next time…" Hisoka smiled and said "I will not hold back." He walked away and disappeared in the mist. _"Well then I better get back to Gon and Killua."_ Gohan thought.

A/N : That's Done! First fight scene plz review and tell me what I should improve on and this is only a glimpse of the full fight of Gohan and Hisoka FYI so plz review


	5. Phase two! Gohan vs Netero

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Sorry guys for the lonnnnnng update I just had a lot of work. As a reward for being patient I will try to make this a gr8 chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan Flew through the air and to the place where he felt Gon and Killua's energy. When he reached, he was just in time for the second phase to start. "Hey! Gohan where were u?" Gon asked. "Just went to settle a little business with Hisoka" Gohan said "Guess what Gohan! Me and Gon held our KI's until you came back! So will you teach us how to fly?" Killua said _"That was fast! It took me almost a day to actually hold my Ki for that long!"_ "Well sure!" Gohan said. Just as he was about to teach, a loud voice interrupted him "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP PEOPLE! My name is Menchi and this here is my partner Buhara!" she said with a smirk "And we're your examiners for the second phase."

"Today your gonna cook us a meal!" Menchi exclaimed "WHAT!" everyone said. "WHO NEEDS TO COOK TO BE HUNTERS! WHAT KIND OF HUNTERS ARE U ANYWAY!" Leorio said and everyone else agreed with a nod. "We're Gourmet Hunters! And we go and delve in the most dangerous caves, dive into the vast ocean, live out in the wild just to find the most exquisite ingredient for the food we cook! DO NOT INSULT US!" Menchi said "Now then I want you to cook for me some meat." "but there is no ingredients." someone in the sea of participants said. "That's the part where you have to go find some wild boars in these forests" Menchi said "Now then GO!" Everyone ran out at top speed out of the cooking place to find some wild boars.

Gohan, Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were out as a group try to find the rumoured wild boars that lived here in swindlers swamp. "Man! Why is it so hard to find these wild bo-"Just as killua said that a wild boar the size of a tree came charging out of the forest. Gohan grabbed Killua and Gon out of harms way Kurapika barely managed to dodge while Leorio too just jumped out of harms way. The boar knocked into a tree and was fazed for just a moment. However he was ready to attack just moments later. _"Such a large nose… why would that be there unless!"_ Gohan thought. Just as the boar was about to charge, Gohan immediately punched it lightly in the exposed part of the nose. It immediately fell dead. "Wow Gohan how did you do that?" Leorio asked. "Well the boar has a weak vulnerable exposed spot at its nose, just by giving it a little punch then it would drop dead." Gohan replied. Eventually everyone did it and reported back to Menchi.

Everyone of the contestants got the boar but however, no one was exceptionally good enough to impress Menchi in the cooking part. "ALL OF YOU FAIL!" Menchi said. Suddenly at that moment, a figure fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a loud boom. "Chairman Netero in the house." The figure said. "Menchi you are being too strict! I was afraid this would happen so I found another way. Come on the airship everyone! I will take you to the new examination place." Netero ordered

While on the airship, Gohan told Gon and Killua to follow him to train. He told Gon and Killua to continue to focus on your Ki and try to hold it throughout the ride. In the middle of their training Netero was interested and asked Gohan "What is this Ki of yours that you call?" Gohan then replied "Ki is basically your life essence and if trained and honed well enough, it makes a warrior very very strong. Anyone can do it, it just depends on how long you have trained using it." Netero thought _"Hm, its just like nen but just to confirm."_ "Gohan! Do you mind showing me a live demonstration?" Netero asked. Gohan then held out his hand and made a small ki ball. _"Why its much much stronger than nen to be able to take a physical form!"_ Netero thought. _"This boy… he could be as strong as me or even stronger."_ "Gohan, do you know of nen?" Netero asked. "Well no not really" Gohan said "Well nen is a weaker version of ki but with affinities to it. Conjurer, Enhancer, Specialist, Manipulator, Transmuter and Emitter. Now then let me explain what each one of them means. Conjurer as the name suggests is to create objects from only your energy, however conjured objects are always weaker than the originals. A transmuter is the changing of quality of something like making honey sweeter or changing the hardness of a piece of paper. An enhancer is to strengthen yourself or an objects to suit your strength. An emitter is bursting your aura forward kind of like your ki sphere. Manipulation is to control animate or inanimate objects using your own aura. Now then a specialist will depend on the person who uses Nen it could be a variety of different things and skill sets. For you Gohan, I think you're an emitter since you shoot ki blasts and make your aura visible." Netero explained "Is there a test to all of this?" Gohan asked "Why of course, water divination! Come let me show you." Netero replied. "Gon Killua stay here and train. I will be gone for awhile, don't try and cheat when I am away alright?" Gohan said. "OK!" Gon and Killua smiled and said.

"Alright Gohan sit down" Netero said, they were in some sort of room as netero took out a wine glass filled it with water and placed a leaf on it. "Now, if the volume of the water changes your and enhancer, if the taste changes, you're a transmuter, if there are impurities then you're a conjurer, if the colour changes, you're an emitter if the leaf moves, you're a manipulator, if something else happens, you're a specialist. Now gohan put your hands around the glass and let your aura flow through your body." Netero said. As Gohan concentrated and focused on putting his aura out, the colour of the water changed, sand appeared within the water, the water increased in volume tenfold and the water melted the glass and the leaf suddenly withered. Seeing this Netero was stunned out of his wits. _"This boy he has every single nen type plus one more added skill?! I'm glad he is on our side!"_ Netero thought with his mouth agape. "NETERO-SAN! WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE IT MELTS THE WHOLE SHIP!" Gohan shouted. Netero immediately cleaned everything up with Gohan's help.

"So what does this mean Netero san? What type am I?" Gohan asked. Netero told Gohan "You're a specialist with all of the types plus one extra added skill the rarest and most powerful type of all." Immediately Gohan perked up and asked "When can I get trained?" Netero told Gohan that after the examination was over he would personally request for a trainer to teach him the basics of nen. "We have arrived." Netero said

Immediately Gohan went back to Gon and Killua seeing how focused they were at holding their ki he told them that he would teach them how to fly as soon as they were done with the 2nd phase of the exam. "Welcome to mount split in half!" Menchi said. "Your job is to get the eggs at the bottom" Menchi said as she jumped down into the ravine below only to be pulled back up by the updraft. "your turn" she mockingly said. Gohan immediately flew down without hesitation and grabbed one egg and flew back up. In the end half of the hun ters failed and the other half passed. "Gohan! Lets play a game! If you can be me in a small spar you get to be a hunter straight away." Netero said. "Do it Gohan! If you can beat him you can be a hunter straight away! It's a rare opportunity." Gon said. "Do it kid. The chairman doesn't randomly offer someone a sparring match. This means he sees potential in you."Menchi said. Gohan agreed and Netero told everyone to go first as he and Gohan went into the woods to spar.

~~~~~~~~~~somewhere within the woods~~~~~~~~~~

"So Netero are we ready?" Gohan asked Netero simply smiled and got into stance. It was a stare off as the wind blowed and tension rised. Suddenly, Gohan charged with a battlecry and went for a right hook. _"Fast!"_ Netero thought as he barely dodged. Immediately after Gohan fazed out and came from the air leg raised as netero blocked with his two hands. Netero came crasing down on the forest floor creating a crater. Gohan flew down to the ground at light speed as he went in with a fist cocked back ready to deliver a punch. At that moment, netero dodged and went behind Gohan to deliver a roundhouse kick to Gohan's back. Gohan anticipated this and he grabbed Netero's leg and threw him away. Netero steadied himself and stood back up again and so did Gohan. "Well Netero? Let's get serious." Gohan said with some edge in his voice. "I agree" Netero said as he shrouded himself with nen and gohan powered up white aura blazing around him. Moving at light speed both of them delivered killing blows up down left and right to a simple person on the street it seemed like flashes of light however between them, it was a raging battle. Netero's movements were going faster and faster and he was getting used to Gohan's pace. Netero overpowered Gohan with his speed and punches. Netero immediately shot a sharp nen bullet at gohan as Gohan dodged. Netero continued the onslaught as Gohan dodged lecft and right. Gohan smirked and appeared behind Netero ready to deliever a punch to the face. Netero shocked at this spectacle was caught of guard and toom the full force of Gohan's punch as he flew across the clearing. Netero steadied himself. However Gohan was not done and moved so fast around Netero causing afterimages to appear. _"Afterimage?! I thought only assassins knew this technique."_ Netero thought. Netero used gyo to determine who was the real Gohan and came lashing out at him. Netero moved faster and his punches and kicks became stronger as he was getting used to Gohan's fighting style. _"This guy… he's good! I'm actually forced to use 90% of my base power guess I have to go full force to overcome him."_ Gohan thought as Gohan flew away from Netero he chanted "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The blue beam of light shot forward aiming at Netero instincts told Netero to dodge but however Gohan appeared behind as he anticipated this and kicked Netero far away. _"Interesting guess I have to use abit more to win."_ Netero thought. Netero switched gears and immediately ran faster than Gohan could track and gave Gohan a beatdown. Gohan could barely defend and was pushed to a corner "Ho ho ho what are you going to do now Gohan?" Netero asked _"Ngh even using 100% of base power is not strong enough? Guess I have no choice."_ Gohan thought Gohan kicked Netero away Gohan smiled as Netero looked at Gohan quizzically. "Be prepared Netero. This is not a form anyone sees any other day." Gohan said _"Form?! He can transform? This boy he is exceptional."_ Netero thought "HRAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan shouted as his voice split the heavens. Thunderclouds gathered and lightning flashed creating shockwaves just by powering up. The earth shook and rocks were lifted from the ground up, trees uprooted and golden light emitted from Gohan's position. This forced Netero to move back and blinded his eyes. Gohan's voice reached its climax as his transformation was nearing the end. In the end when all of the forest became calm and Netero opened his eyes to look at Gohan. Gohan's eyes became teal and his hair was a shade of gold the aura radiating off him felt pure yet dangerous as his voice held a little edge in it as he said "Ready for round 2?"

A/N: I am really really sorry for not posting for so long! But as a reward I have made Gohan transform! Tell me if there is anything I can do to improve the fight scene for the next chapter I had to stop here becoz of work well until next time fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6: Gohan learns nen!

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Hey readers! Haven't posted any new chapters in a while. So sorry to keep you waiting. In any case I am starting a new fanfiction having DBZ crossover with Akame Ga Kill if any of you know what it is. It will probably come out between 2-3 weeks after I have posted this chapter. In any case on to the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready for round 2 Netero?" Gohan asked as he smirked. "Come at me when your ready" Netero smiled as he got into a stance. Gohan came at Netero with speeds untraceable by the naked eye creating afterimages due to the speed. Netero, caught of guard by the sudden drastic change in speed, took a hit and winced at the force of Gohan's punch. _"Fast! Guess I have to go more serious now!"_ Netero thought Netero regained his footing and they were both back to square one.

Again they were at a standstill waiting for someone to have an opening. _"Guess I'll give him an opening"_ Gohan thought. Gohan purposely made his focus veer elsewhere for a little while, Netero immediately dashed and cocked back a fist ready to fight, Gohan however smirked and disappeared behind Netero giving him a hard kick to the back. However Netero blocked it using his hands but flew back due to the force of the kick. Gohan continued his onslaught pushing Netero back to a corner.

" _Damn! This boy is too powerful unless I use that only then may I have a chance to defeat him"_ Netero thought. After Gohan finished his onslaught he shot multiple ki blasts at Netero. Netero barely dodged every one of them. A smokescreen was formed and silenced followed. _"What's he up to?"_ Netero thought.

"KA

ME

HA

MEEEEEEEE 

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as the grand attack aimed straight for Netero like a bullet Netero jumped out of harms way but got scraped on the leg due to that ki blast. _"He is too strong! I have to use it if I actually want to beat him in a real fight. However this is not the time or place to be showing that! I might kill him if I use it!"_ Netero thought "Netero. Why are you not using your full power… in that form it would only take about 20% of my super saiyan power to kill you."Gohan said casually. _"He knows?! How! I have been hiding it so discreetly how would he know?!"_ Netero thought "I won't use it since this is a test and you passed with flying colours. Besides… I only use it when I want to kill and I don't want to kill our 2 spectators. Right? Gon! Killua!" Netero said as he smiled. Gohan was shocked and surprised as he powered down only to find them sheepishly coming out behind a bush. "Guys! What are you doing here?! Your gonna be late for the the part of the exam!" Gohan said. Both Gon and Killua said "Yeah! But you could fly us there and we really wanted to see what our master's powers were and it turns out… YOU WERE REALLY COOL!" "Well lets get going… If not your gonna be late." Gohan said as he picked them up and flew to the third venue while Netero waited for his airship to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well lets summon shenron and bring Gohan back!" Chichi said to bulma. Bulma immediately called out the dragon. "YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME WHAT IS IT YOU WISH FOR" The dragon bellowed. "We wish for Gohan to come back to this dimension!" Bulma said "I SHALL TRY AND LOCATE GOHAN AND ASK HIM WHETHER HE WISHES TO COME BACK TO THIS DIMENSION." Shenron said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was inside one of the rooms waiting for the 3rd phase to start when suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "GOHAN! YOUR FAMILY WISHES FOR YOU TO COME BACK! DO YOU WANT TO?" Shenron asked "I'm sorry shenron I don't really want to go back now… maybe you can give me a special kind of device so that I can go back when I want to? Would that be possible?" Gohan asked. "IT SHALL BE DONE" Shenron said. Shenron gave Gohan a tattoo and told him that whenever he wanted to return just say I will return by shenron's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO RETURN?" Chichi said. "I guess not… well Gohan is a grown man he should be able to handle himself" Bulma said as she calmed Chichi down. "Well I guess he will return when he wants to… he is a grown man and I can't stop him anyway." Chichi said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter X Hunter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN WAKE UP!" Killua and Gon both shook Gohan awake. "Huh….? What what is going on?" Gohan asked groggily. "Well you promised to train us before we reach the 3rd phase of the hunter exams." Gon told Gohan. "Oh…oh yeah! Well wait until I have washed up and I will go and meet you at the platform of the airship."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well let's begin then." Gohan said "First of all now that you have learned ki control instead of putting it to your hands to make a ki ball, try to focus your energy to ur legs." Gon and Killua did what they were supposed to do and within seconds of doing so they levitated a few meters of the ground. "Woah! This is so Fun!" Both of them said. "Alright now then to make you to be able to move in directions, you need to put a certain amount of energy in the soles of your feet so that this can make you fly properly instead of just levitating." Gohan said After a few minutes, they started zipping about in all directions with aura surrounding them. Gon had a yellow aura while Killua had a blue sparkling aura. "Alright, now then why don't I teach you some Ki techniques? First thing I want you to learn is the Kamehameha." Gohan said. "Now then watch me" Gohan got into Kamehameha stance and chanted "KA ME HA ME HA!" A blue beam of light shot through the skies and lit up the entire morning sky.

"Now then you try." Gohan stated Gon and Killua mimicked Gohan's movements and tried to make a Kamehameha Gon and Killua's beam were equal in size and X10 smaller than Gohan's "Aw mannnn, we're the same and not even as big as gohan's" Gon said "Yeah" Killua agreed looking saddened "Hey! Cheer up it took me months to actually completely master the technique. My dad only took about a few months to master it. Well in any case keep on practising. As Gon and Killua practised Netero noticed their little training and said "Ah Gohan! Nice seeing you out here so early in the morning. I actually wanted to teach you how to use Nen you can become much more powerful!" Netero said. _"Hmm this is going to be interesting I don't mind trying out Nen."_ Gohan thought. "Alright I'll give it a shot." Gohan said. "You two stay here and practise ok?" "Okay!" Gon and Killua said. "Well then Gohan let's be off then!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a training room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Gohan, Nen is kind of like Ki except that it is from a different source Ki is your life force which would drain your life physically however Nen is a substitute of Ki which is from a different part of your body it is a subset of ki so it is not drawing out actual life force energy." Netero explained "Shall we begin Gohan? First let's do the your usual drawing out of ki except only draw out part of your ki and not the full thing. Now then shroud yourself around a Nen cloak….

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update but I've made Gohan learn Nen he is going to be tons more powerful in the later chapters in any case see you soon guys!


	7. Chapter 7 : More Nen training?

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N : Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but this chapter is gonna be good! Lets get on with the story! 

"Now then shroud yourself in a Nen cloak and think of only bringing out the spiritual part of the ki that dwells within you." Netero explained. Gohan did as he was told and his nen cloak was a colour of yellow that shrouded his body. "Good Gohan you learn fast! Now since you have the affinity of all things, what would you like to learn first?" Netero asked. "Well Netero I would like to learn conjuring techniques." Gohan replied.

"All right but remember this, when you conjure an object, the conjured object is not as strong as the original object. But first I need to teach you the basics and fundamentals of nen. Ten, is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around you that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Ten is the most basic defense against Nen attacks, however, it can't defend against any physical attacks. After you learn this, the next step is to learn Zetsu, which stops the flow of aura from their body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are more sensitive to the aura of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Nen from noticing you. However it is dangerous activating zetsu in a match as it leaves your body defenceless and any nen attack from the opponent can cause serious injury. After Zetsu, you learn Ren, it is a direct application of ten and focuses on outputting a high amount of aura, keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren is typically what is used for offense. This increases your physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills you decide to use. Lastly, you will learn Hatsu, it is the release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. Its qualities are influenced but not restricted by the Nen user's natural category. In essence, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability, which is also called a "Nen ability". Hatsu is a very generic term that signifies a manifestation of one's Nen that cannot be compared to any of the basic or advanced techniques as a whole, although there are instances of Nen abilities being essentially applications of Ko (an advanced Nen technique which however makes use of Hatsu). A good Hatsu ability reflects a person's own character, regardless of its complexity; you can never truly master Nen if you only copy other people's abilities. Remember this Gohan." Netero explained. Gohan nodded and took in everything Netero said. "So where do we start?" Gohan asked "Well since you already have the nen cloak and can activate and deactivate it at will…why don't we start with ren. Now then…" Netero said as he suddenly activated his ren which was flaring all over the place but was pure white. "How do feel about this ren Gohan?" Netero asked "It is pure and white and not malicious at all." Gohan replied. "Now then… how about this?" Netero said as his ren suddenly emitted a malicious and vicious aura that was dark purple in colour. Gohan immediately felt his muscles tense up even through his nen cloak he could feel the strong malicious intent aimed and directed at him. "How about that Gohan?" Netero asked "Well that aura was malicious and had a lot of killing intent put into it." Gohan replied _"That aura it felt so malicious I bet that without that nen cloak I would have literally been pushed back, I better learn nen quick and be able to defend against that."_ Gohan thought.

"Well Gohan that is ren! It can scare off weak opponents but against strong opponents, ren can be a weakness as it could reveal your position. However with ren you can increase your pool of abilities depending on the ren output. Now then you try! Amplify your Nen such that it creates a sudden spike in your energy. To add the killer intent, just focus on the one thing you want to kill from your past experiences your nen will get stronger as your you train to keep up your ten for a long period of time." Netero explained. Gohan put out his cloak of nen and suddenly, his nen flared and his energy levels went through the roof suddenly his killer intent came as even netero had to shroud himself through his strongest Nen shield and even through that Netero could feel killer intent that was 10x that of Hisoka. _" This boy… what did he go through to have such a strong killer intent such as this. This will even make an experienced nen master scared out of their wits when all this rage is directed at them."_ Netero thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gon and Killua~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Gon and Killua were aerial sparring, the killer intent hit them and they fell from fear "G-Gon w-what is th-that?" Killua stammered "I-I-I dunno… th-this must be c-coming fr-from Gohan…its filled with s-so mu-much killer intent…" Gon replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan Stop! Now!" Netero shouted as Gohan was breaking through Netero's shield. Gohan immediately stopped as his aura receded back into his body "Did I do too much Netero?" Gohan asked "You have such strong killer intent, why? Your so young yet…" Netero mumbled "Netero-san I think that's enough for today." Gohan said. "Well Gohan I would like to know about your story how did you really get all that killing intent and someone with that amount of power would be well known by now so tell me Gohan…" Netero asked. _"Guess there is no hiding it right now…"_ Gohan thought "Okay Netero I will tell you everything but you cannot tell anyone as only Gon currently knows, I am from a different universe, and in that universe I have been through many experiences and to tell you the truth… I am not really human, I am half human half saiyan my mom a human while my dad a full-blooded saiyan, Saiyan's are a trace of brutal warriors that dwell on planet Vegeta in my universe planet vegeta is extinct now and only 4 saiyans are alive, my dad,me,vegeta and a newborn half saiyan trunks. The tyrant who destroyed my planet was known as Frieza we defeated him and recently there has been another threat but we just beat him and my father had to sacrifice himself to save the universe many times over… In my realm there is something called dragonballs they have the ability to grant any wish the user wants even raise the dead. The tattoo on my cheek is a wish, I can go back to my universe any time I wish just by saying a line, but I decided to stay as this place is exciting and my universe can wait." Gohan explained as Netero stood there speechless when suddenly the PA system announced "We have arrived at the 3rd phase Trick Tower!"

A/N: Whats going on guys! I know this chapter is not much exciting stuff but let me ask you readers something, do you like super long chapters over 5000 words or 10000 words long to be posted per month or do you like 1000 words- 2000 words chapters to be posted per week? Let me know your opinions in the reviews thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 : phase 4 and 5 finished!

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: As promised I will write a 3000 word chap this time or at least I'll try…

"We have arrived at the 3rd phase of the exam Trick Tower!" the PA announced "Gohan… you already have the hunter licence do you still wish to proceed with the exam?" Netero asked "Yes I do. I want to take it as I want to train my students." Gohan said. "Alright then I'll assign you a trainer in nen after the exam now go!" Netero said Gohan waved his goodbyes as he went out of the airship to meet Gon and Killua.

"Oh Gohan what took you?" Gon asked "Well I just finished training." Gohan said " Me too! Me and killua were training and sparring." Gon said "Haha alright now let's go find Kurapika and the others shall we?" Gohan asked "Yeah ok" Gon replied. They went around and eventually found Kurapika and Leorio. "Hey Gohan!" Kurapika said. "So what do you think this phase of the hunter exam is gonna be about?" Just as Gohan was about to answer suddenly the 3rd phase examiner explained the rules : "All of you will be entering this tower called trick tower! You will face different trials and have to get out of this tower alive within 72 hours!" the examiner said."

"Well that explains it." Gohan said. "But to enter you have to find that out yourself! Now then let the time begin!" Suddenly everyone was frantically looking for a way in when out of the corner of his eye Gohan noticed someone suddenly falling into what looked like a fall in trap. _"So that's how you get in eh?"_ Gohan thought as he went to the same tile but it wouldn't open. _"Damn the tiles once opened will shut itself shut."_ Gohan thought. Suddenly Kurapika called everyone together and he explained what he found out. "Well look the tiles will open once pressure is exerted on it, sadly only one person can go through I have identified 5 tiles for us he whispered as he pointed to them and each of them stood on them as they said their goodbyes to each other for awhile…

Gohan was falling through a what seemed like an endless pit trap which soon met the ground. When he met the ground, he suddenly saw all his friends around him. "Hey didn't you guys fall through a pit trap?" Gohan asked "Yeah but we all ended up here." Killua said. Suddenly the statue above them chanted, "YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE GROUP TASK NOW PLEASE TAKE ONE OF THESE WRISTBANDS AND WHENEVER YOU WANT TO DECIDE, YOU HAVE TO VOTE AND AGREE AS A GROUP. MAJORITY WINS." Suddenly the wall split into 2 paths and there was door on each side, in the middle there was a sign saying that they have to agree on which path to take, everyone agreed right and they all went through.

As they were walking they suddenly found themselves on a perch with an arena in the middle and 5 people waiting on the other side of the cave.

"So they have arrived…" One of the figures moved and said. "Guess so! Shall we explain to them the aim of this game?" Another one added "Let me do the honors. In this phase you have to fight and kill 5 of us however the rules are decided by us. It could be a fight a game or maybe even a coin toss to decide the winner now then you pass through only when you 3 of you beat 5 of us at minimum. Oh and just so you're wondering, my name is Sedokan, and these 4 here are Majitani, Leroute, Johaness and Jeduko(Idk the name of the other one so lets call him this. I'll give you a description.)" Sedokan said.

"Alright so who's my first opponent?" Jeduko said a burly hardened-looking criminal who had muscles bulging from every area. "This guy looks strong, maybe I should take him" whispered Gohan. "Now Gohan remember what they said? It might not be a fight it might be other things." Killua reminded. "Alright I'll ask him, hey Jeduko! Tell me what the competition is about for your competitor." Gohan asked "Well it's a fight to the death." He simply replied smirking. "Alright well I'll go! Everyone agrees right?" Gohan said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Gohan stepped on to the arena as he got into fighting stance "Are you ready? Begin!" Jeduko said as he rushed to his opponent readying a punch. Gohan simply blocked it and in one fell swoop hit his opponent's stomach as he fell unconscious and became unable to fight. First win was to Gohan.

Everyone was shocked and in awe that it happened all so fast within the span of 1 minute only. "Now its my turn" Sedokan said as he walked onto the arena. "My game is that you will choose a candle, and we shall see which candle gets blown out first and whoever's candle gets blown out first loses." "I wanna go!" Gon said and everyone agreed as he rushed onto the arena to pick a candle. When the timer started although Gon was losing, Gon thought fast and blew out Sedokan's candle as there was no rules to doing that. So this win again went to Gon. As soon as that was over, Johness came out and asked them to challenge to a deathmatch. Suddenly Killua came onto the arena to face him as soon as the match started it was already over as Killua pulled out the heart of Johness. _"What was that… Killua just pulled out the heart of a man… How is that physically possible?"_ Gohan thought. The team had won 3 rounds with so much time left that they were the third to make it out of trick tower. The first was obviously Hisoka. The second was illumi.

After waiting for quite some time, a total of 25 competitors have passed the 3rd phase and they were onto the 4th phase. Their destination was Zevil island where they would draw lots as numbers were placed on them the lot they drew would determine who their prey was and their own tags and opponents tag were worth 1 point where their prey's tag was worth 3 and the time given to them was in the order they came out of trick tower and there would be a 1 hour interval to wait.

However, Netrero told Gohan that he should not join as it would disrupt the hunter exam system since he already got his hunter licence. Gohan agreed as he went to the airship's room to wait it out.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Gon's fight with Hanzo~~~~~~~

Gohan came out to the exam arena and spectated Gon's fight. Gon was off to a rough start as he was looking for openings, however he soon started to keep up with Hanzo and fought on even ends. "You're getting better boy. Hanzo said as he got into stance waiting for Gon's strike." Suddenly Gon flew up in the air and charged at him with inhuman speed with white aura flaring and surrounding him. Fists and kicks flew everywhere but Hanzo was getting pushed back and Gon immediately saw an opening as he chanted.

"KA

ME

HA

ME

HAAAAAAA!"

As a focused beam of light tore through the air aimed at Hanzo. Hanzo tried to block but ended up unconscious on the ground. All the examiners around was awed and stunned as they were surprised a boy that age could do such a destructive technique. The match went to Gon. The matches after that were uninteresting as Kurapika and Leorio won their matches with ease.

It was Killua's match that was interesting as they found out gittrackur was actually illumi, Killua's older brother. Illumi used Nen to force Killua to forfeit the match. As Killua left the building to go back to cuckoroo mountain.

Gon was pissed and wanted to go to Killua immediately but Gohan threatened illumi to never mess with his friends as gohan travelled to cuckoroo mountain.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip to cuckoroo mountain~~~~~~~~~

"Hello there! Who are you and what business do you have with the zoldyck family?" Zebro a man dressed as a servant asked gohan. "I am Killua's friend I would like to see him please" Gohan said. Zebro denied entry as he said you can only enter through the testing gate. Gohan easily pushed through all of the gates as he walked through easily to meet Canary as she denied Gohan. Gohan repeated why he was here but all he met with was the same response "Killua has no friends." Canary said as Gohan was about to lose his nerve. Gohan walked pass Canary as Canary tried to stop him with her metal cane weighing over 20kg but it broke and shattered the moment it hit Gohan. Gohan was not injured at all and glared at Canary and suddenly Killua's mother and sister came out into the open as Gohan was about to walk through and Canary was shot in the head by the mother.

"Hey! You there why did you that she is on your side isn't she?" Gohan said. Killua's mother simply said that she was weak to not be able to stop an imbecile such as himself. "So now then how to dispose trespasses oh I know maybe I'll- Hello?" Killua's mother said as her phone rang. "WHAT LET HIM IN? YOU'RE RELEASING KILLUA TOO BUT HE JUST LEFT NO WAIT STOP!" she said as the phone line went dead. Both of them ran back to their home as Gohan chased them at a faster speed. Both of them were shocked at gohan's speed and resilience as they ran back home at top speed and he was keeping up!

Gohan and Killua's mother reached their destination as they entered a room where a large figure sat with a smaller figure…

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I wasn't able to write a 3000 word one it is just taking up so much time! But please leave a review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Gon and Killua's training

Saiyan x Hunter

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… and in my last chapter I have had a lot of English mistakes will try not to make too many this chapter anyways enjoy!

Recap: Gohan came in and saw a smaller figure with a bigger figure…

"Silva would you kindly explain to me why you allowed this man to enter?" Killua's mother said. Gohan was on edge as he could feel the woman's power level rising and tension hung in the air. The larger figure now known as Silva Zoldyck ignored the question and said "Kikyo get out of this room now." Killua's mother seemed quite surprised but left anyway as she knew Killua was safe as long as Silva was with him.

Once Kikyo left Killua's father greeted Gohan and asked "So I hear you have been training my son, is that right?" Gohan was on edge as he replied cautiously "Yes…" "Well that's good to hear, Killua here has been telling me so many stories about you. I'm very sorry for such a rude welcome." Silva said. Immediately the tense atmosphere was gone, Silva motioned for him to sit. At that moment Killua cut in "Dad just cut to the chase. Why did u bring Gohan in with me. Please don't hurt him." Killua said. "Killua… I brought you here to tell you that you are free to go with your friend Gohan. Seein that he took the time to go through all the trials just to come find you is proof that he is a true friend. I do not mind entrusting my son to you, Gohan." Silva said as he looked to Gohan. Gohan looked at Silva and said " I will do whatever I can to protect Killua." Silva satisfied with that answer told them that they can go. As they were walking out, Silva then asked "By the way gohan can I see that transformation of yours? I'm curious." At that instant, Gohan thought _"I think I'll show him super saiyan one don't want to reveal too much of my power now."_ Gohan immediately powered up to super saiyan. Silva was surprised to say the least he thought _"He! Is stronger than me! That power radiating off him is almost as strong as the zodiacs!"_ Gohan immediately powered down and asked if they could Silva motioned for them to leave. Gohan told killua to grab on to him as he instant transmissioned out of the place to Gon.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio was heading to Killua's house on cuckroo mountain when suddenly Gohan and Killua appeared out of no where. "Killua! Gohan!" Gon exclaimed as he went to hug both of them. " Killua! Don't ever leave again!" Gon said. " Well now that we are back what do you guys plan to do." Gohan said. Kurapika said that he will go and find some jobs to do while Leorio said he was going to study. Everyone parted ways only killua Gon and gohan remained and were at a loss of what to. "Hey do you guys have any money? I'm hungry" Gon said as he broke the silence. Both of them said no suddenly Killua had a great idea. " Hey! I know what we can do. We can earn money through fighting at the heavens arena." Killua said Gohan and Gon agreed as they followed killua.

"Gon, Killua do you want to do some training on the way to heavens arena?" Gohan said. Both of their eyes lit up as they said yes. "Well ok wait hold on." Gohan said as he fished out 2 capsules from his pocket and popped them open. Both of the suits were training gi with a saiyan symbol at the back. "Alright I want you both to wear this as we walk all the way there through the forest. For food and water, we will hunt along the way." Gohan said Both Killua and Gon looked shocked and puzzled as they were curious to what this has to do with their training. "Try and lift them." Gohan said. As Killua and Gon tried to pick up the garment they could even lift it up. "How heavy is this?!" Killua and Gon said. As they tried with all their might to lif the clothes.

Gohan smirked as he said " Gon your's is 60 kg Killua, yours is about 300kg considering you can push 5 gates of the testing gates." Gohan immediately lifted both the clothes with ease as he adjusted the weight and told both of them to put on the clothes and then he would adjust the weight once the clothes were on. After everything he told them to slowly try and walk. After 3 hours the 3 of them had only walked 3 kilometers as gohan told them to rest for awhile as Gohan hunted for food.

Gon and killua were alone in the forest while waiting for Gohan. Killua said " Hey Gon, it was fun isn't it, the hunter exam and Gohan's cool as a teacher am I right?" "Yea… Ive just been wondering how heavy Gohan's stuff weighs…" Gon said. At the mention of Gohan he immediately came back with a dead bear. "Hey guys! We're having bear meat tonight!" Gohan said as the sun set.

During dinner, Gon asked "Gohan how heavy does your clothes weigh?" Gohan nonchalantly said "About 2000Kg." Both Killua and Gon's eyes almost popped out upon hearing that. "2…2000! That's crazy!" Both of them said. "Well I've been getting used to it I have to up the weight sooner or later. Now then both of you go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Gohan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 1 month, they finally reached Heavens Arena Gon and Killua had now gotten significantly stronger, they were able to control their flying and had picked up some ki based attacks. Now their weights had been increased to 500kg each. However Gohan did it in secret. "Gohan why do I still feel the same after 1 whole month of wearing this weights?" Gon asked Gohan told Gon that he won't recognize himself once he took out the weights.

As they walked into heaven's arena, and went to the signing up booth they waited for their first match. "Number 2025 please enter arena 3." Gon got up and was about to begin the fight…. The fight of heavens arena has begun.

A/N : Sorry for not updating in awhile again just that I am really busy. Will try to update more and I'm thinking of doing an Attack On Titan or Naruto crossover. Which one should I do first? Thanks for all your support and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Floor 200 reached!

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Hey guys! Another update hope you guys enjoy the story!

Recap: The fight of heavens arena finally begun

"Gon remember what I told you. Until you reach floor 200 just push them. Oh and you can take off your weights while you're at it." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Gon replied as he made his way to the fighting stage. Gon, Killua and Gohan won matches with instant wins, however there was this one match where they met a particular character.

"Number 2325 please come to arena 4" The PA announced. Killua was called to fight zushi, zushi was also young and winning matches with instant K.O.s but killua was the least bit interested in him until that match.

Killua did the usual but it did not work, so he went abit harder on zushi. Zushi kept on getting back up which was starting to piss Killua off. _"I keep pinning him but he keeps getting back up, what is he made of? Guess I better get a bit serious on him."_ Killua thought.

However at that moment, Zushi activated ren, Killua did not know what it was but he was scared as it was the same trick his brother used on him at the hunter examinations. Just as Zushi was about to attack one of the audience stood up and shouted " Zushi!" As he shook his head in disapproval.

Zushi ended the technique and ended up losing. Killua, Gon and gohan went to find zushi and they asked him what that technique was. Zushi said it was ren, suddenly the person who shouted came by. "Wing-San!" Zushin said as he saw his master. Wing eventually explained to Gohan, Killua and Gon what ren was. Suddenly wing remembered something important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Netero why did you call for me again?" Wing asked "Well you see this hunter exam has some promising passes if you see these 3 boys, Gohan, Gon and Killua, make sure you train them in nen. Especially that Gohan fellow he could be useful in many situations of he is on our side. I imagine you can find them at the heavens arena" Netero said Wing nodded as he went to scout out for these three._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan, Gon and Killua was it?" Wing asked. "I have been tasked by netero to train you in nen." Gon and killua were at a loss as they did not know what nen was. However Gohan was very excited as he began the basics of nen. "Come follow me to my house." Wing said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Gohan I heard you have already learnt the basics of nen am I right?" Wing asked. "Yes I have." Gohan said "Good then let me deal with those 2 first while you work on your ten." Wing told Gohan. After a few hours Killua and Gon were tired from training so they went to their bed early. As for Gohan it was finally time to start the training. "Gohan what is your affinity?" Wing asked. "All of them." Gohan casually replied Wing was taken aback by this as he had to see it for himself so he took out the water in a glass and placed a leaf inside a glass. "Now then let me see your affinity." Wing said. Gohan let some nen into his hands the same thing that happened with netero happened here. Wing was taken aback and he asked Gohan " What skill would you like to hone first?" Wing asked. "Well I would like to have conjurer and manipulator skills first please" Gohan said. "Alright we will start with conjuring. Remember conjured weapons are not as strong as the original weapons. So it is best to conjure something that can be useful to you in the heat of battle. Now then try and conjure a sword." Wing said " Visualize the shape of the sword in your arms and shape your nen into that shape. Now once you have don that you can move on to the next step." Gohan visualized as he conjured the sword he wanted most.

When the sword came out, it had spikes all around the sharp edges of the sword and it was glistening in the moonlight outside as the handle had a long chain attached to the users arm. _"Amazing! Gohan conjured a complicated sword on his first try! He has a talent that is one in a trillion! I'm glad he is on our side."_ Wing thought as he saw the conjured sword. "Now then as you can see, the sword is not as strong as your average sword" Wing said as he took out a metal sword and gtried to slice it in half but to no avail. Wing was shocked by this and Gohan said as he smirked. "I used an enhancer technique on this sword to make it more durable, it is now as strong as its original." Wing was taken aback by this as he saw Gohan was a fighting genius. "Well gohan do you not think it is time for you to go back? It is getting pretty late and you should go back and get ready for your next few matches." Wing said "Come back often for more training k?" Gohan nodded as he went out the door and went back to his room. The rest of the days passed without much event as they won their way to the 200th floor…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to 200th floor~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we have some new comers eh?" A dark figure said in one of the hallways. " Let's greet them shall we?" Another on said as his nen spiked. Inside the lift Gohan felt the large killer intent and warned gon and killua to activate their ten. Just as the came out a nen wave hit them. But luckily they were having a nen cloak. "Oh so I see you know how to use nen is that right?!" A person in a wheelchair said standing with a red cloaked man with only a metal pole for his legs and he looked like he was wearing a gas mask with another green haired man with a ghostly looking face and only one arm.

"Heh my name is Riehlvelt that's Gido and that there is Sadaso." The man in the wheelchair said as he pointed to the red cloaked man first then to the other. "We'll gladly fight you any time pick a date and we'll settle it I'll give you until tomorrow Ok?" Riehlvelt said.

At that instant they all left and as Gon, Gohan and Killua was about to register, they spotted a familiar face. "H-Hisoka?! What are you doing here?!" Gon said. "Hmm oh I'm just here to win and Gohan when you are ready. Face me okay?" Hisoka said as he creepily stared down Gohan. "Gohan smirked as he confidently nodded his head and went to register." That night all of them were dead tired and they went to sleep.

As Gon, Gohan and killua went to register for their first match the 3 came again " so I see you are registering for one match, wanna fight me? Tommorow how does that sound?" Gido said. When Gohan was about to step up and accept Gon accepted first as they put each other's name and the fight was registered for that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to fight day~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We currently have a match between first time Gon Freecs and veteran Gido! Who will win this match only time will tell! Are you ready everyone! Let the match begin!" The announcer said as Gon and Gido were staring each other down and about ready to fight. The first floor 200 battle has begun!

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed today's story! Gonna put up my Naruto one soon please continue reading and thank you for all your support!


	11. Chapter 11: Gon Vs Gido

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry haven't been posting for awhile… I'm kind of busy so I'll only focus on one story at a time Saiyan X Hunter will be my focus. As for the others I'll try to update if I have time.

 _Recap: "Ladies and Gentlemen! We currently have a match between first time Gon Freecs and veteran Gido! Who will win this match only time will tell! Are you ready everyone! Let the match begin!" The announcer said as Gon and Gido were staring each other down and about ready to fight. The first floor 200 battle has begun!_

Gon got in fighting stance as he watched Gido closely, observing his every movements. While Gido, just stood there as he smirked and released 6 flying tops at Gon. Gon jumped out of the way and activated Gyo, he saw the tops were nen infused… "There we go ladies and gentlemen! That's Gido's specialty… his tops!" Gon immediately cast a nen shield around himself and decided his next course of action. _"If I move… the tops will come at me what should I do?!"_ Gon thought "Well boy! Are you coming to attack? If not I'll start!" Gido said as he unleashed his tops at Gon. The tops move in such and erratic manner that Gon was having trouble keeping up and as Gon was dodging, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell to the ground. "Critical hit! And Knockdown! 3 points to Gido!" The judge shouted. _"Tch what do I do…? I know!"_ Gon thought as he suddenly came up with an idea and flew above ground _"His tops definitely cannot reach this height!"_ Gon thought as he charged forward attempting to hit Gido. Gido smirked as he suddenly spinned and turned himself into a top. Gon was about to hit Gido but saw what happened and moved back avoiding to get hit by Gido's tornado top. As Gon saw this he knew he was in a predicament as he couldn't attack Gido head on and if he landed on the ground Gido's tops will rush at him. _"What to do… what to do…"_ Gon thought and suddenly he had an idea and released his nen shield and powered up using ki. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gon shouted as he shook the arena shocking Gido and the rest of the audiences. After that happened Gido was scared and did a rash move by rushing tops at Gon. Gon easily avoided all of that and appeared behind Gido. However before Gido could tornado top Gon punched him across the arena. "Critical hit and knockdown! 3 points to Gon!" As Gido got up he encircled his tops around him and he used tornado top. "Try and beat this boy! My impenetrable defence ring of tops!" Gon saw that the tops were moving at an extremely fast rate and there was no chance in hell to get in for a close range attack. Gon then got into Kamehameha position and chanted

"KA!

ME!

HA!

ME!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gon shouted as he shot master Roshi's legendary technique at Gido. Gido was shocked but he immediately recovered and said "Top wall!" Gido had unleashed more tops and made a top wall using his nen to try and fend of Gon's Kamehameha. It was a power struggle as both Gon and Gido used all their might to attack each other. Gido's Top wall was giving out while Gon's Kamehameha was losing power fast "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gon shouted as he gave one last push and obliterated Gido's top wall engulfing the entire arena in a bright blue light. As everyone came to their senses Gon was barely standing as he used up too much energy while Gido was lying on the ground. The judge arrived and counted to ten however Gido was out cold. "Winner! Gon Freecs!"

The whole stadium cheered as Gon fainted, while closing his eyes he felt someone hold him to break his fall and after that he lost all consciousness.

As Gon awoke he saw Gohan and killua at the side of the room and he asked "Did I win?" Gohan nodded proud and happy at his student. "Now its my turn!" Killua said as he was about to battle Riehvelt tomorrow. "Well then I look forward to your victory Killua." Gohan said as he told everyone to go back and sleep tomorrow was about to be an exciting day.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I made Gon win Gido! Also I know Gohan did not learn instant transmission but lets just say he learned while training with Goku in this story. It's a fanfiction after all


	12. Chapter 12 : Gohan's rage

Saiyan X hunter

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter last time, I'll try to make this chapter longer. Thanks for your support throughout guys!

Recap: Today is the day Killua is about to fight Riehvelt.

"Everyone! Today is the day where we get to see another interesting fight it will be newbie Killua versus veteran Riehvelt!" The commentator announced "Who shall be victorious? Will it be like the last fight where the newbie wins? Or will the vetran be triumph once again? Let the battle begin!"

"So kid I hope your ready to get your ass kicked!" Riehvelt said as he raced forward with his wheelchair and whips. The whips moved so fast that it seemed as though it had covered Riehvelt and his entire wheelchair.

Killua smirked as he caught the incoming whips with much ease. "If that's all you got I'm not sure if you can beat me!" Killua taunted however he suddenly felt high volts of electricity flowing through him and was abit shocked by that as he fell to the ground. "Critical hit! Knockdown!" 3 points to Riehvelt.

"That's dirty!" Killua said as he lunged forward towards riehvelt to give a roundhouse kick. Riehvelt used his whips to catch him off guard and sent bolts of electricity to Killua. Killua expected that but was ticked off and he couldn't shake riehvelt's whips off of him. Killua immediately tried out a new technique of his. He placed his hands on his head (Imagine it like Gohan's masenko) and sent Ki to his hands while also combining nen with the ki. By doing so he inevitably created an electric like Ki wave and shouted "ELECTRIC HOWITZER!" Riehvelt was caught off guard by this and went flying from the impact of the ki wave as his wheelchair was disintegrated he barely managed to escape with his life.

"Riehvelt are you able to move?" The judge asked. Riehvelt could not and so the judge said "Winner! Killua!" Killua was happy as he walked out of the arena to meet Gon and Gohan.

"That was great Killua the way you combined nen and Ki in that way was impressive!" Gohan said. "Yea!" Gon added "I like your new technique! What was it called again e..electric?" "Howitzer" Killua simply added. All of them were laughing and talking when suddenly a chill went up their spine as Gohan turned around to see Hisoka behind them. "Well well well looks like I found some interesting opponents for my next match…" Hisoka said creepily "Gohan how would you like to fight with me?" Gohan replied "Sure, name a date and we'll have the match!" "How about tomorrow? I'm sure you're dying to fight me!" Hisoka said "Alright!" Gohan pumped his fists and said "I'm getting fired up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today ladies and gentlemen we have another exciting match for you having a perfect score of 0 losses and 8 wins it is the one and only Hisoka Morrow!" The commentator announced, as Hisoka entered the ring with a sly look on his face "And now we have the one punch wonder Son Gohan! He has won all his previous matches by just punching air can you believe that?!" "Let the match begin!" _"I wanna test this guy's power let's start of with 1% of my strength."_ Gohan thought to himself as he stared off Hisoka. Gohan activated Gyo and immediately saw Hisoka trying to put some bungee gum on him Gohan dodged it and said "Don't try anything funny on me Hisoka" Hisoka laughed and said "So you noticed hmm… well then let's give this people a show shall we?" Hisoka dashed forward and cocked back a nen enhanced fist. Gohan blocked it and proceeded to deliver a roundhouse kick but then hisoka pulled out 6 cards with his other hand and threw it at Gohan at close range. Gohan new to avoid them so he afterimaged behind Hisoka and punched him to the ground. Hisoka was visibly shocked by this and he recovered. "Critical hit and knockdown! 3 points to Gohan." The judged said. Hisoka smiled as he got up and said to the judge "Can we have a match where there is no point system? We fight until someone is immobilized or dead." The judge said "Only if the other fighter agrees." The judge looked at Gohan and Gohan nodded his head.

Hisoka seeing this sudden turn of events emitted a sudden wave of killing intent from Gohan. Gohan who was not prepared for this got hit by the wave and was reminded of the Cell games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _It's okay Gohan to release your anger on some people because some people deserve it just like Cell Gohan kill him kill Cell for me…" Android 16's last words were spoken as cell crushed his head into a million parts. That was the first time Gohan got angry. Gohan let out his Rage. Hate. And Power. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan screamed as he split the heavens and powered up. That was the first time he ever got so angry. The first time he achieved super Saiyan 2._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka saw Gohan immobilized in one position standing. "Gohan if you don't move I will kill you! And After that I will go after the 2 cute boys you have killing them slowly while I enjoy myself!" Hisoka said wickedly "If you won't come at me… I'll go straight for the kill!" Gohan still stood there as Hisoka went with the intent to kill he threw 24 cards gohan smiling wickedly ready to punch the living daylights out of Gohan. However when the cards hit Gohan it simply scraped off him Hisoka immediately stopped. Running towards him as he felt power coming from Gohan. Electricity sparked from the boy when he looked up his eyes were the eyes of pure rage Gohan's hair shifted from black to yellow a few times. Killua and Gon in the audience could sense major killing intent from Gohan. "What. Did. You. Say?" Gohan said visibly mad "Hurt. My. Friends.? I'll KILL YOU!" Gohan said as he screamed and powered up straight to Super Saiyan 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Netero was sitting at his desk when he suddenly felt the earth shake. He sensed power and it felt like Gohan's "Gohan what on earth are you doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stadium shook as earth and rubble was lifted off from the ground as the thunderclouds gathered outside of heavens arena. Suddenly as the smoke cleared Gohan appeared with more spiky hair electricity surrounding him and teal eyes staring straight at Hisoka. Gon and Killua both at the stands watched in awe as Gohan transformed. _"That's so cool!" Killua thought "This Gohan I don't like him he has too much rage…" Gon thought as he watched the match_ "Kill my friends? I'll kill you first!" Gohan said to Hisoka. Everyone expected him to rush towards Hisoka but no he just calmly walked towards him like it was a Sunday evening stroll in the park. Hisoka visibly irritated by this immediately pulled Gohan to him using Bungee Gum and punched Gohan in the face Hisoka smiled at first but then his faced became one of shock. Gohan was not fazed by that at all Gohan kicked Hisoka and smirked as he grabbed Hisoka and whisphered "Now now let's not rush things shall we Hisoka?" Then Gohan threw Hisoka and continued to toss him around like a rag doll. As the barrage ended Hisoka was barely conscious as he heard Gohan spoke "Don't ever threaten my friends again you won't be so lucky next time! Oh and by the way… this is only 0.001% of my full power you can never hope to defeat me. You dug your own grave Hisoka if you didn't release that killer intent you would still stand a chance but you brought back painful memories which made me transform! I hope you learn your lesson about threatening my friends!" This was the first time Hisoka morrow lost. The first time in forever he felt something he has never felt before… he felt… fear.

"Winner Son Gohan!" The judge said. No one cheered no one said anything the stadium was silent as Gohan walked out of the stadium going to meet Gon and Killua. Leaving a beaten up Hisoka behind, with a mass of rubble.

A/N : YAY finally finished this chapter! By the way I portrayed Gohan as the Saiyan side of Gohan not the usual calm side of Gohan in the Hisoka Vs Gohan fight as it was the Saiyan in him that wanted to 'test' Hisoka's power and although Gohan could beat Hisoka in 1 punch remember he is a Saiyan and always taunts his opponent by slowly increasing his power (The weakness of all saiyans) So hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13: To Yorknew city!

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, with another gr8 chapter hope you find it interesting! Enjoy!

 _Recap: Gohan beat Hisoka to a pulp and won the match then he went out to meet Gon and Killlua._

When Gohan went out to meet his 2 friends he had his usual cheery look on his face and said hi. Gon and Killua were both shocked by this sudden change in attitude." _The guy that just given off so much killer intent and rage in the stadium back there… he now seems so pure, innocent… how can one man hold so much power but remain innocent and pure."_ Killua thought. Gon said "Gohan! That transformation was so cool! But you were a little bit scary though I preferthis Gohan to that one!" Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, gave the signature Son grin and said :"Yeah I guess overdid it back there too… Hey! Why don't we go for some training for future matches shall we?" "YEAH!" Both Gon and Killua jumped in the air and ran straight back to their rooms to change into their training gear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Hisoka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka woke up to his bed and his room, a woman with pink hair was sitting beside him and said "Well well well Hisoka looks like this time you took quite a beating didn't you? I told you to be more careful and not so reckless! Didn't I?" Hisoka got up and said " Heh well I was too reckless. Anyway what are you here for Machi? I assume it is not to say hello to a friend." "Initially I was to bring you to Yorknew city to meet up with Chrollo and the others but don't push yourself…no.8 it took me awhile to stitch up your arms and legs and patch your wounds with my nen stitches." Machi replied "Well I should get going goodbye Hisoka and remember 30th August Yorknew City…the spider will be waiting." Machi then escorted herself out of the room leaving Hisoka alone.

Gohan meanwhile was taking a walk after training Gon and Killua and while going back, with his Saiyan hearing he heard from Hisoka's room "30th august, Spider, Yorknew City" He then thought to himself " _Spider? Isn't that the Phantom troupe that murdered Kurapika's clan? Kurapika also said he was going to Yorknew city on the same date before we left… he can't be planning… oh god no! If all of the spider gang are as strong or stronger than Hisoka himself he cant beat all of them alone! He needs backup. Well at least now I know where to go."_

Gohan quickly ran back to his room to pack his stuff and he went to both Killua and Gon's room to tell them his plans… The moment both Killua and Gon heard what he said they agreed and since they had a lot of time Gohan decided as training they are going to walk in the wilderness all the way to Yorknew city while they figure out where Kurapika might be and where the Phantom Troupe might be hiding.

Gon said he wanted to go home first to say hi to aunt mito before going to Yorknew city Gohan and Killua tagged along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Gon's home~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached Gon's home they were greeted by aunt Mito and they stayed for a day at Gon's home as Gon explained the story about his father. Mito then suddenly gives Gon a cube that his father ,Ging, left him. Gon uses nen to open the cube and they learn about greed island. They decided that since they were going to Yorknew city they might as well try to find the greed island game at the auction. So off they went with milluki's URL to help them find out more about Greed island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Yorknew city~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through the past few days Gon, Killua and Gohan have both trained hard on their Ki and Nen. Gon and Killua have mastered the use of ki and have learned how to control each of their aspects of nen. Gohan on the other hand, well lets just say his in his nen he has Mastered 100% of basic enhancer techniques 100% of basic conjurer techniques 100% of basic emitter techniques while the rest is 80% of the basic use. However his specialist power he found out is that when he goes super Saiyan the nen then becomes an element that he is able to control(Water, wind, fire, earth) of his choice but he can only choose one element that will stick with him for the next 24 hours. Once 24 hours are up he can choose another.

When they arrived at Yorknew city they saw Leorio. Now all they had to do was work together to raise money for greed island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kurapika~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurapika got ready for the auction and stood guard outside with Melody as his colleagues , Baise, lvenkov and Shachmono Tocino went to buy the items listed at the auction. When suddenly the phantom troupe attacked the hall room killing all three of Kurapika's colleagues Kurapika told his boss what had happened as they chase the phantom troupe while the Ten Dons sent out fierce fighters called the shadow beasts to capture the phantom troupe. However it was one sided when Kurapika and the bodyguards arrived the shadow beasts were being toyed with by just one guy with the name of Uvogin.

Kurapika seeing his chance used his newly acquired move on Uvogin chain jail to capture him as they drive off in a car leaving Uvogin hostage.

While Dalzollene calls the mafia saying he captured Uvogin. However the mafia were controlled by Shalnark a member of the troupe and Uvogin broke free looking for revenge on Kurapika.

Kurapika then agreed to duel with Uvogin. Kurapika's speciality in mastery of all aspects of nen allowed him to alomost kill Uvogin when suddenly Gohan appears. "Gohan what are you doing here?" Kurapika asked "I felt your ki spike and I see you have been busy with the phantom troupe." Gohan said as he pointed to the captured, beaten and bruised Uvogin. "Kurapika are you very sure you want to kill him? That could leave a permanent regret and scar on your heart forever… I won't stop you but think twice. From my experience it might feel good at the time but after awhile I feel regret for not giving that person a second chance." Gohan said. Kurapika ignored those words and said "I'll kill him and all of the phantom troupe members even if it kills me" Kurapika then did the job as he stabbed Uvogin taking the life out of this man.

Gohan then sighed and said "If you ever need help you know where to find me…" As he gave him a card of the hotel he was staying at and left Kurapika. While Kurapika went to hunt down the rest of the phantom troupe.

A/N: Chapter done! Sorry Gohan wasn't in much of the spotlight for this chapter but o promise you next chapter he will come back into the spotlight. Bye my readers until the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Gohan vs Chrollo

Saiyan X Hunter

A/N: Sup! I'm backkkkk hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _Recap: Kurapika left to hunt for the Phantom troupe._

"Alright Gon, Killua before we go and get greed island, we're gonna help Kurapika find the Phantom Troupe…" Gohan said. Gon and Killua agreed as Gohan told them to spread out and search Yorknew city, Gohan will go to the east while Gon and Killua will go to the west and they will meet at the hotel at 4:00pm sharp. As Gohan, Gon and Killua spread out, what they didn't know was that Machi and Nobunaga were trying to find the chain-user when they overheard their conversation. They decided to look suspicious so that Gon and Killua would follow them as they warned Pakunoda and Phinks.

Gon and Killua were looking for suspicious people when they saw Machi and Nobunaga looking at them suspiciously as they walked off. Killua had a hunch and decided to follow them. As they tailed them they arrived at an abandoned house. Of course at this stage when they tried to contact Gohan they were immediately surrounded by 4 Phantom troupe members. "So… why are you tailing us?" Pakunoda asked. Gon told them that he was just tailing them for fun. However since Nobunaga and Phinks heard their conversation, they knew he was lying and they were apprehended straight away. They brought Gon and Killua to the Phantom troupe hideout to hold them hostage as they had a hunch that they were related to the chain user.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4pm and he was at the designated meeting place but there was no sign of Gon or Killua. He was getting worried as he assumed that they were captured. He contacted Kurapika as he told him that Gon and Killua were captured. Once Kurapika heard this he was angry and stormed off to find the Phantom troupe. Gohan searched for Gon's energy. He found it and flew straight there.

"So what do we do with them boss?" Phinks asked. Chrollo told them to hold Gon and Killua hostage until the chain user gets here. Shizuku saw Gon and recognised him as she said " I saw him before… we had an arm wrestling match. I lost." Everyone was shocked by this and everyone wanted to test his power as they asked Gon to arm wrestle against them. While they were doing this Gohan appeared from above and flew down to confront them. "Give. Them. Back." Gohan said with steel in his voice. "Or what? You can't possibly beat us all now can you?" Nobunaga said. Gohan saw Hisoka as he eyeballed him and said "I can and I will!" Gohan said as he powered up _"50% of my base form should be able to handle this."_ Gohan thought as he powered up. "Ripper Cyclone" Phinks said as he wound up his arms 5 times and rushed at Gohan Phinks punched Gohan right in the face and smirked and said "You're all talk aren't you!" However when the dust cleared Gohan stood there unharmed and said "That tickled" as he delivered a powerful right knee to Phinks and a punch that sent him flying across the hideout and crashing into the rocks. Everyone was on guard as Gohan stood there and said "Last chance! Give them back." Feitan charged at Gohan with extremely fast speed such that it was only visible to Gohan. Feitan took out his concealed sword and swung at Gohan hoping that there would be an effect. However gohan just put out his finger and the sword stopped in its tracks.(Imagine when trunks and Goku when they first met and Goku parried trunks sword with his figers) Everyone saw that scene and was stunned even Feitan was shocked at this as he quickly withdrew and tried to process what he just saw. "My turn to attack." Gohan said as he charged right at Feitan with a barrage of punches and kicks, Feitan took them head on and decided to use his special ability. "PAIN PACKER" Feitan said as he took all the damage from Gohan and transformed it into a fireball and sent it back to Gohan. Gohan caught the ball with ease as he felt the intense heat. _"What?! He was able to catch it? It was not his full power? Just who is he?!"_ Feitan thought as he recovered from his shock. Gohan shouted " Right back at you!" as he threw the fireball back at Feitan and burned Feitan as he fell unconscious. "Anymore contenders? If not give them back or I will show no mercy." Seeing that Gohan beat 2 Phantom troupe members without breaking a sweat Chrollo who was standing aside told Gohan "If you can beat me you can take them."

Hearing this Gohan smirked and accepted the challenge as the rest of the Phantom troupe cleared the area and let Chrollo and Gohan fight it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kurapika~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Gon and Killua are captured?! Shit! I have to find the hideout before its too late"_ He thought as he had no choice but to call the one person he would avoid the most…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and Chrollo each got into their respective fighting stances. Chrollo whipped out a book and stared at it. _"Is he mocking me?!"_ Gohan thought. Gohan stood on guard as he saw Chrollo do something to the book. The book flashed and out came 6 skeletal fish _"_ Indoor fish" Chrollo whispered. Gohan's instincts took over and shot a few Ki blasts at the fishes as he dodged left right and center. One of the fish bit his arm, but he felt no pain and punched the fish away. After all of the fish was gone Gohan suddenly felt pain in his left arm. _"What the?!"_ Gohan thought as he looked at Chrollo. "That was my indoor fish, when active it attacks you but you feel no pain, however after it is dispelled… that is a different story. All the pain comes at you wave after wave." Chrollo explained. Gohan just smirked and got back into fighting stance. Chrollo took out the book again and charged at Gohan with the book in hand. Gohan charged at him as well when suddenly a thick yellow cloth appeared out from the book Gohan knew not to touch it and dodged as the cloth covered a rock. The rock immediately shrank to a speck of dust. _"Lucky I avoided that if not I would be a goner."_ Gohan thought. He stared at Chrollo and said "My turn" He charged at Chrollo and gave him a barrage of kicks and punches Chrollo touched Gohan and teleported Gohan to where Machi stood and Gohan was confused as to what happened. Seeing this opportunity Chrollo bombarded Gohan with a flurry of punches, Gohan blocked and jumped back. _"Man this guy is tough"_ Gohan thought. "Alright lets get serious now shall we?" Gohan shouted as he let his ki flare. Chrollo also flared his nen and both of them moved at speeds no ordinary human could track Gohan and Chrollo each traded blows as they fought Gohan managed to land a clean hit on Chrollo as it sent him flying towards the wall and as Gohan was about to deliver another punch Chrollo blocked and delivered a knee kick to Gohan and followed up with a nen punch to his face. This sent Gohan flying but Gohan regained his composure and flew back down and said "Lets get this over with shall we? Only a few see this transformation and get to live I hope you feel honoured." Gohan focused as he let his power rise up. Thunder clouds gathered above as lighting shook the entire area wild winds whipped at the surrounding vegetation and rocks and debris rised up around gohan as his hair shifted from black to yellow "HRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" with one mighty scream Gohan was engulfed in a golden light as the dust and debris were kicked up. Everyone was blinded and took cover. Gohan stood in the center of the dust as the tension between both fighters were high. After the dust settled everyone was shocked and in awe at the boy's transformation. Gohan had Yellow spiky hair and his aura shifted from white to yellow his eyes were teal and just his mere presence gave off a lot of malice and killing intent. Gohan just smirked and said "Ready for round two?"

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in awhile I have been very busy and I hope y'all understand. I understand that some of you think that Gohan should go back home and I'll probably bring Gohan back home after the Greed island arc and that will be end of this story. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Yes yes it's a cliffhanger again. Anyway see you in the next one!


	15. Chapter 15 Gohan Vs Gon and Killua

Saiyan X Hunter 

Recap: Gohan turned super

"Ready for round 2?" Gohan said as he fixed his gaze on Chrollo. They got into fighting stance as Chrollo was the first to act. Chrollo moved fast and cocked back a fist filled with nen. Gohan just stood there and took the attack. Gohan's head moved back a few inches as Chrollo felt his fist make contact and smiled. However when he looked up all he saw was Gohan standing there without a scratch on his face. "That tickled" Gohan said as he Kicked Chrollo in the stomach. Chrollo felt as if an entire building collapsed on his stomach. Gohan sent Chrollo flying back with a punch. Chrollo could no longer fight as he was unconscious in front of a wall.

All of the spider gang members stood in front of Chrollo as they prepared for Gohan's onslaught. None of that happened as Gohan said " Can I have my friends back? It seems like your leader can no longer fight. That was deal remember?" Gohan said. The spider gang asked Nobunaga to bring Gon and Killua to Gohan and they left. 

"Gohan!" Kurapika said as he saw Gohan coming out of the spider gang's hideout. "Kurapika? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked. "Well I wanted to save Gon and Killua but looks like you already beat me to it." Kurapika said as he saw Gohan with Gon and Killua. "Come on Kurapika let's go back to my hotel" Gohan said as they left.

Time skip to hotel

"Thanks Gohan for saving us!" Gon said "Well we would've almost escaped but thanks anyway" Killua said. "Gohan there is something I must tell you. I will be one of the bodyguards for the last underground auction in 2 days time and I heard that the spider is attacking even with their leader incapacitated I'm sure that they will still attack." Kurapika said "Well guess we better get to training then, Kurapika I will meet you at the underground auction in case they start to attack." Gohan said. "It's late at night and I'm tired guess we better go get some sleep." Gohan said as Kurapika walked out of the door and Gon and Killua went back to their own rooms.

When Gohan woke up he heard Gon and Killua knocking on his room door. Gohan immediately stood up and opened the door and said "What are you two doing so early?" "Well we wanted to train before the big auction soon! Could you train us Gohan?" Gon asked Gohan agreed and told them to go to an open area with no people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So judging by the matches you had in heavens arena, Killua has already found his nen affinity and has already learned how to shoot Ki for Gon you still haven't used your nen affinity, but have already learned how to do a Kamehameha am I right?" Both killua and Gon nodded. "I need to get a feel of your abilities first why not we spar? Killua and Gon versus me." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Gon and Killua said as they were hyped up about fighting Gohan. All three warriors got into fighting stance as they waited for an opening. Gohan purposely gave them an opening and both Gon and Killua charged at Gohan. Gon delivered a roundhouse kick which was blocked by Gohan but at the same time Killua cockeed back a fist and was about to deliever a nen punch to gohan. Gohan saw this coming and blocked it with ease while both Gon and Killua were recovering Gohan stretched out both hands to gon and killua and pushed them back(Imagine Goku Vs the ginyu force) without hitting them. Both of them flew back and tried to regain their footing Gohan flared his Ki and went after Killua with a fist killua who was in mid air could not dodge and took the full force of Gohan's punch. Killua crashed into trees as a dust cloud covered him. Gohan could still tell he was not defeated as he sensed his ki. Gon seeing this opportunity rushed towards Gohan and gave a barrage of kicks and punches. Gohan who had let his guard down was taken by surprise and was on the defensive. Suddenly Gon shouted " Killua! Now!" When the smoke cleared Killua was charging up his electric howitzer "Try this Gohan! Electric Howitzer!" Killlua shouted as he blasted the beam towards Gohan. Gon had escaped the path of the beam. Gohan quickly did a masenko towards the beam as both beams clashed. Gohan was getting the edge when suddenly from behind Gon shot a Kamehameha wave towards Gohan. _"Shit!"_ was all Gohan could think as he separated his hands and fired another ki beam towards the Kamehameha. Gohan seemed to be losing when suddenly he said "Both of you did well. Gon, Killua. You're actually forcing me to use 30% of my base power. Lets end this!" Gohan powered up and both beams grew exceptionally bigger Gon and Killua were both engulfed by the beams.

When the dust cleared Gon and Killua were both injured but not too badly. Gohan smiled and said "Well done! Now I have a few pointers-" Before Gohan could finish, Killua suddenly said "Gohan lets have a rematch now. I want to try something." Gon and Gohan were both surprised by this and Gohan agreed while gon spectated. As they got into their fighting stance, Killua suddenly enshrouded himself in electricity and said "Godspeed" When Gohan saw this he became more on guard as Killua raced towards Gohan at lightning speed(Literally) _"Fast!"_ Gohan thought as he blocked killua's punch, at that moment Gohan saw an opening and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Killua, but killua managed to dodge and Gohan was visibly shocked by this. Using this to his advantage, Killua delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to Gohan and when their clash ended they both jumped back into fighting stance. When Killua rushed again he suddenly stopped in his tracks as the electricity around him dissipated and his spiky hair became back to normal, as he fainted. Gohan was quick to catch him and lay him down on the field. Gon came over and said "I didn't know killua was hiding something like that!" "Me too" Gohan added. Gohan decided to ask killua later when he woke up. "Gon u should come up with your own special technique next time! You're an enhancer am I right? From what I heard, enhancers are pretty strong." Gohan said "Yeah! Okay! I'll try to come up with something!" Gon said happily. Suddenly Gohan and Gon's stomach growled as they laughed sheepishly and decided that it was time to bring Killua back to his room and go and eat lunch.

As they were walking back to the room Gohan thought _"Killua had a clear opening not even the strongest warriors could counter. How did he counter it? I have to ask him later."_

A/N : Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you like this mini fight scene leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16 :Spider

Saiyan X hunter

Recap: Gohan trained with Gon and Killua

Killua stirred awake when he saw both Gohan and Gon in his room meditating. "You're awake!" Gohan said as he stopped meditating and walked over to Killua. Killua who was still dazed thought about this morning's sparring session. "Did I win?" Killua said "No… but you did well on your own against me!" Gohan said "Killua can I ask you a question?" Gohan continued. Killua nodded his head and Gohan asked "What was that lightning technique just now?" "Oh that? It's a technique I developed to match your speed and strength. I use lightning around my body to increase my reaction time. Pulses and vibrations are sent to my bdy when something gets near me so I can dodge without thinking about doing it." Killua replied "But I haven't mastered it yet though, that's why I passed out." After Killua finished Gohan then said "You should stay in you're godspeed mode more often. I once couldn't master my transformation and my dad told me to stay in that form for as long as I can so I could have better control over it." "Well there is only a few hours left to the auction… why don't you stay in your godspeed mode for the whole day today?" Gohan advised Killua agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to auction~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stay sharp Kurapika its about time they show up." Gohan said to kurapika through the radio as they were patrolling the area for any suspicious activity. Right on cue a huge explosion near the entrance of the building was heard as all the phantom troupe members appeared. Gohan, Gon, Killua and Kurapika were ready to greet them. Gohan scanned them and realized that all the members he had incapacitated or defeated before were back to full health and were able to fight. Except he did not see Chrollo but sensed him inside the building along with 2 other strong power levels. He decided not to go as he could tell the other 2 were fighting against Chrollo and got it handled. As all the warriors clashed they split up. Gon at the east with Nobunaga and Pakunoda. Killua at the west with Kortopi. Kurapika at the North with Shalnark and Machi. Gohan at the South with Phinks and Feitan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pakunoda how should I take this kid down? He left us that day remember?" Nobunaga asked "Hmph don't be so hasty! We'll enjoy it!" Pakunoda said as she made her finger in the shape of a gun and aimed it at Gon "I extracted some of his memories that, I can make him forget everything!" Pakunoda said as she readied her "gun" and shot a nen bullet out Gon dodged as he thought _" If I get hit by one of those I'm gonna be a goner for sure!"_ Gon decided to go for a direct attack at Pakunoda as she was a threat. Nobunaga however blocked and stopped Gon's midway "Nobunaga! Don't interfere! This a fight between me and the boy." Pakunoda said as Nobunaga grunted and stood down "Now lets continue shall we?" Pakunoda taunted. However, this time she didn't show a gun, she rushed directly to Gon at a fast speed. Gon was on the defensive as she delievered a barrage of punches and kicks to him she delievered a roundhouse kick to Gon but Gon blocked and saw an opening as he punched her in the stomach and sent her flying towards a tree. Gon did not stop his onslaught as he continued to rush Pakunoda. Pakunoda, who ahd quick reflexes blocked gon's nen enhanced fist as she knocked him back with a kick. _"Damn that boy's punch hurt better be careful next time"_ she thought. Gon who was enshrouded in a nen shield continued to rush towards Pakunoda when suddenly Pakunoda jumped away from gon and whipped out 2 guns and shot bullets at Gon. Gon smirked and caught all the bullets that were coming at him and once he got close to Pakunoda delievered an uppercut to Pakunoda. Pakunoda flew back and lay on the ground with her mouth bleeding. Pakunoda grunted and wanted to continue when suddenly Nobunaga came in and said "You've had your fun! Now it's my turn!"

Nobunaga drew his sword and nen enshrouded him as he rushed towards Gon at ferocious speeds as his sword danced and Gon dodged. Gon rushed towards him and ran circles around him creating afterimages of himself confusing Nobunaga. Nobunaga used his en and determined which was the real one as he lashed out his sword at Gon. Blocked the sword using his ki covered hand, this stunned Nobunaga momentarily and created an opening for Gon. Gon used a nen enhanced fist to punch Nobunaga in the stomach which sent him flying upwards. Gon flew to him at ferocious speeds and delivered a series of punches and kicks to Nobunaga who barely managed to defend suddenly a bullet out of no where flew past Gon as he dodged in mid air "Don't count me out boy." Pakunoda said as she fired a volley of bullets at Gon. Gon seeing he had no choice decided to charge up a Kamehameha.

While in the air Gohan got into Kamehameha stance and chanted.

KAAAAA

Nobunaga seeing this rushed hostility towards gon

MEEEEEE

Pakunoda also fired a volley of bullets at gon

HAAAAAAA

Nobunaga instantly regretted his decision as he got close and felt high amounts of energy radiating off Gon

MEEEEEEEE

Pakunoda's bullets evaporated once they got near Gon

HAAAAAAAA!

Gon fired the legendary technique at both Nobunaga and Pakunoda as the beam was bigger and engulfed both Pakunoda and Nobunaga as it destropyed the terrain around them. Dust was everywhere as Gon flew down breathless and bruised Pakunoda and Nobunaga no where to be found "I..I did it" Gon said as he passed out on the floor.

Nobunaga was almost caught in that blast as he barely escaped with his life. The blast tore off Nobunaga's right arm as he sat down in hiding praying for Machi to find him. _"Sorry Pakunoda… I couldn't save you this time."_ Nobunaga thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Killua~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua is currently facing off with Kortopi. _"Huh… so only one followed me. This should be a piece of cake."_ Killua thought as he saw Kortopi

Killua rushed at Kortopi at light speed, Kortopi managed to match Killua and each traded blows. Kortopi then saw Killua take out his weighted yoyos as he infused electricity in them with his nen. Killua then used the yoyos to attack Kortopi. Kortopi caught the yoyos and conjured an exact replica to counter killua. _"What?! She just copied my yoyos!"_ Killua thought as he pulled back his yoyos Kortopi and Killua each traded blow for blow until Killua got annoyed and decided to end it. "Let's see how you handle this!" He enshrouded himself in electricity and moved faster than ever and delivered blow after blow to Kortopi.

Kortopi was on the defensive as she couldn't keep up with Killua when suddenly she felt Killua's fingers sink into her body and she felt her heart being ripped out. She was shocked for that moment and she could feel the world fading as she collapsed and died.

Killua then crushed her heart and went to find Gon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kurapika~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we got the chain user eh… time to get revenge on Uvogin right?" Machi asked Shalnark "Yeah.. lets go." Shalnark said as she summoned 100 bodies behind her "This is my special technique… Black voice." Shalnark said as she summoned all the bodies to attack Kurapika. Kurapika dodged all of them one by one as he got closer to Shalnark and punched him in the face. Shalnark who hit a tree and just recovered said "Guess I better use it Shalnark suddenly stuck an antenna to himself as he powered up further and his eyes focused on Kurapika." He moved at light speeds towards kurapika with a fist cocked back. Kurapika tried to dodge but nen threads prevented him from moving he looked at Machi as she said "Don't count me out!" "Tch!" Kurapika grunted as he tried to break free but to no avail. Seeing there was no choice, Kurapika then blocked using his hands with nen the force pushed Kurapika through a few trees as he was badly injured. Machi and Shalnark saw the state of Kurapika and laughed "Looks like you're not so tough after all!" Suddenly, Machi and Shalnark felt chains on them as they tried to break free _"What the! When did he…"_ both of them thought. When they looked up Kurapika was back on his feet uninjured. "If you were wondering when those chains were wrapped around you… well it was when you trapped me with those threads and when he hit me. As for my injuries I used my Holy Chain to heal myself. I guess now it's time for your deaths." Kurapika explained "Chain Judgement!" Kurapika said as both Machi and Shalnark felt their hearts tightened and crushed by Kurapika's chains. "I guess its over." Kurapika said as he went to find the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So its you two again huh?" Gohan said. "Don't think this time you'll be so lucky boy!" Phinks said. Feitan then charged at Gohan with superhuman speed both of them exchanged blows after blows. Gohan then kicked Feitan in the stomach and sent him flying through the trees. Feitan then bounced back and delievered a barrage of blows to Gohan who barely managed to block it. Suddenly Feitan increased his speed and Gohan was caught off guard by this as he had to take the brunt of Feitan's relentless attacks. Gohan was knocked back as he flew but before he hit the tree Feitan appeared behind him and delivered a kick redirecting him to the ground creating a huge crater on impact. Feitan bounced back as he readied himself. As the smoke cleared Gohan appeared and said "Guess I should end this!"

"KAAAAAAAAA" Gohan chanted as he entered the Kamehameha stance.

"Pain packer!" Feitan said as an armor formed around him

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gohan continued

"Alright Feitan here I go!" Phinks said as he attacked Feitan with his punch of 100 swings.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan said

"Lets see you handle this boy!" Phinks said

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gohan continued

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan finished as the legendary beam shot towards Feitan. Feitan aborbed all of it and turned it into a flame ball. It was gigantic as he hurled it towards Gohan as he said "Rising SUN!" Gohan who smirked as he turned super and kicked it back to Feitan. "You made the same mistake as before! Underestimating your opponents power!" Gohan said to Feitan. There was a huge explosion that shook the earth. When the dust settled, Gohan could not see Feitan or Phinks in sight as they had escaped. "Well guess that's the last I'll ever see them." Gohan said as he flew off to find killua and Gon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobunaga walked past and saw a beaten up Gon on the Ground "Now's my chance!" Nobunaga said as he lifted his sword with his only arm and wanted to cut down Gon. Suddenly he felt his heart being ripped out as he turned around and said "Y…You!" Those were his last words before he dropped dead. "Sorry. Can't let you kill my best friend." Killua said as he held the heart of Nobunaga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Machi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well weren't we lucky!" Machi said as she appeared from behind the shadows "Yeah we were." Shalnark said. "I used corpses and transformed them to look like us while Machi puppetered them from behind the scenes. Just to test our opponents strength." Shalnark said. "Lets report back to boss!" Machi said as they both disappeared.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17: authors note

A/N: Hi guys! I know its been long since I updated it's just that I have been very busy at work… Thank you for showing your continuous support in this fanfic! But however, I'm going to discontinue this fic it's because that after reading it again I just feel that I have lost my way somewhere in this fic. I feel that I'm going to rewrite this fic and make it much better! Sorry that this is not an update okay! I promise I'll repost this fic once I have finished everything! For now, you can enjoy this slipshod work okay! See you soon my readers! Please read my other fics that I'm working on too! I'll be back!


End file.
